Dios salve a la Reina
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: ((Reto 70 días con tu OTP/ 2p!Hetalia)) Les presentamos a la Reina Isabel I, o también conocida como la Reina virgen, esposa del país de Inglaterra. Quizá ni siquiera ella con todo su poderío era capaz de mantener a raya a la representación humana de su país. ¿Y que si están locos? Las mejores personas lo están.
**Summary: Les presentamos a la Reina Isabel I, o también conocida como la Reina virgen, esposa del país de Inglaterra. Quizá ni siquiera ella con todo su poderío era capaz de mantener a raya a la representación humana de su país. ¿Y que si están locos? Las mejores personas lo están.**

 **No pude resistirme en hacer esto, este capitulo en especial esta inspirado en unos doujinshis que leí. Esta pareja pienso que es hermosa, la Reina Virgen e Inglaterra, pero quise probar con algo nuevo basado en el fic "La Reina Virgen y el Loco a su Lado" e intentaré que cada uno de los drabbles tenga al menos un poco de contenido histórico.**

 **El actual fic participa en el reto Long-fic 2016: 70 días con tu OTP para el foro Anteiku.**

 **Advertencias: Capítulos independientes, 2p Inglaterra (Oliver Kirkland)**

 **Drabble 1: Tomándose de las manos.**

 _–¿Quien eres?_

Una sonrisa se coló por los labios del chico, una mueca enfermiza con unas risas ahogadas que le provocó escalofríos. Ese momento no es claro en su memoria; siente las imágenes borrosas y difuminadas, después de escuchar su propia voz todo se vuelve confuso pero en lugar de palabras solo escucha el pitido de una alarma a lo lejos y después... Nada. Un gran silencio.

¿Así que esto es lo que se siente al morir? Dicen que en tus últimos momentos de tu vida vez ante tus ojos todo lo que pásate como si fuera una película. Isabel no ve eso, es solo esa imagen inconexa a otras donde conoció al hombre más extraño que pudo haber imaginado. Una representación bizzara del país que reinó desde joven.

 _–Soy Inglaterra. Bueno, su representación humana._

Escucha sus palabras confundiendolas con la realidad, porque en ese preciso momento la poderosa reina Isabel I se encuentra en el palacio Richmond **(*)** , acostada en su lujosa cama con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Su piel esta curtida por el único enemigo que no pudo vencer; el tiempo.

–Inglaterra, ¿estas allí?

–No.

La Reina sonríe cansada, sin querer darle vueltas al asunto saca una temblorosa mano por debajo de su edredón y esta casi de inmediato es sostenida por otra que reconoce como las de su país. –Sigues siendo tan joven Inglaterra.

–Para nada. Sabes que he vivido mucho más que tu, que tu padre, tu abuelo y el padre de el. –le respondió con un tono juguetón.

–Siento pena por tí. Debe doler ver a tanta gente ir y venir sin poder hacer nada, sentir los cambios y no poder detenerlos, no morir jamás pero presenciar la muerte más que nadie. –decía la mujer. –Cuídate Inglaterra.

Inglaterra sonrió aunque sabía que no podía verlo aquella mujer. –La siguiente vez que nos veamos espero que comas de mis _cupcakes._ –ronroneo el rubio cenizo antes de soltar una risa. –Oliver. Ese es mi nombre.

–Oliver. –repitió Isabel. –No te queda para nada.

–¿En serio lo crees? No es como si lo fuera a usar, querida. Solo son protocolos.

El fuego se fue extinguiendo de los ojos de la Reina, su respiración comenzaba a desaparecer y las fuerzas se iban. La Reina virgen había muerto, Inglaterra entonces se permitió borrar la sonrisa eterna de su rostro y sumirse en un silencio de luto mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Por eso nunca, nunca, jamás es bueno que una nación se vuelva cercana a un humano.

–Quizá en otra vida o en otra línea de tiempo, si es existen esas cosas, haya otro Oliver y otra Isabel. No voy a estar triste, aunque se que ese Oliver y esa Isabel tendrán quizá algo mejor que nosotros. –dijo Inglaterra jugando con la mano inerte de su antigua soberana. Y a pesar de que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron como si fueran sujetados por hilos invisibles.

24 de Marzo 1603, la Reina Isabel I ha muerto después de nombrar a su sucesor. **(**)**

–Nos volveremos a ver, querida, cuando el tiempo deje de ser tiempo. Cuando el universo mismo se extinga y con el se lleve a la muerte.

* * *

* **El castillo de Richmond era uno de los preferidos de la Reina, pero aunque no estaba bien de salud se negaba a descansar así que comenzaron a poner almohadas en el suelo cuando Isabel comenzó a estar más débil.**

 **** Se decía que la Reina murió " _ligeramente como un cordero, fácilmente como una manzana madura del árbol"_.**


End file.
